Submissão
by Hiviann
Summary: Afinal, ele era submisso a ela.


**Submissão**

* * *

A mansão Du Couteau estava bastante cheia naquela noite. Cassiopeia dava uma festa para a elite Noxiana, coisa que não era muito comum naquele lugar, mas a meio-serpente tinha uma boa razão para tal ato, ou desculpa. Uma equipe inteira Noxiana havia vencido uma equipe totalmente Demaciana nos Campos de Justiça. Em conseqüência disso, lá estava Katarina, com um vestido preto sem alças, longo com uma abertura na coxa esquerda, destacando os cabelos vermelhos. Junto de seu pai, prestava atenção em cada detalhe sórdido da conversa, a política Noxiana realmente era um assunto interessante, ainda mais com os números de casos de assassinatos aumentando cada dia mais dentro do Alto Comando Noxiano.

Pediu licença a todos os presentes no local, e foi em direção a sacada principal que havia no grande salão onde se encontravam. Antes de conseguir chegar, havia uma figura familiar que se destacava ao lado da cortina vermelha. Com a porta de vidro aberta por completo, ele olhava para o reflexo da lua no lago, era raro vê-lo tão... Formalmente. Talon reparou que Katarina se aproximava e virou-se imediatamente para ela. Havia uma sensação de agonia presa no peito dela, sentia isso o dia inteiro e ao chegar ao lado de Talon, ela sumira. Apenas desaparecera como se nada houvesse acontecido, tentava buscar resíduos da dor interna, mas pelo o que chegou a parecer, era apenas perca de tempo. Ver a face completa dele, sem capuz ou alguma coisa parecida o escondendo, era tão surpreendente. O pai dela deveria tê-lo obrigado a se vestir assim para o evento desta noite. O terno preto, o cabelo castanho para trás, não escondiam mais nada. O olhar prepotente, pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas pela face, havia até um corte no lábio inferior. Se não fosse submisso ao seu pai, e se o mesmo não o tratasse como seu braço direito, seria divertido tentar matá-lo.

- O que o rato de favela faz aqui? – Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios de Katarina após a pergunta feita. Não diminuía o potencial de Talon, muito pelo contrário, ele era um dos melhores assassinos que conhecera, só perdendo para seu pai. Porém, as questões sociais e econômicas sempre falavam mais alto na presença dele, era quase um divertimento provocá-lo daquele jeito. Os olhos negros se encontraram com os verdes dela. Ele a havia ignorado, achava-a fútil demais, sempre colocava seu orgulho e sua honra em primeiro lugar. Talon detestava aquilo, eles eram bastante diferentes, o que havia feito para ele entrar naquele mundo era o simples fato de não ter teto, não ter família, ou algum afeto. Roubava para sobreviver. Matava para sobreviver. Assim que foi domado por Du Couteau, sabia que nunca se acostumaria com aquela vida de luxo, a mesma vida que Katarina e Cassiopeia levavam. As irmãs tinham tudo aos seus pés, ele duvidava que algum dia, alguma delas fincasse a própria lâmina na pele, fazendo o próprio sangue escorrer apenas na tentativa de sobrevivência.

- Os assassinatos já chegaram a casa Fontaine, Talon. – Houvera um silêncio inicial. A casa Fontaine era bem ligada a casa Du Couteau, Jean Fontaine havia sido assassinado há dois dias. Major das tropas Noxianas, ele era um alvo bastante peculiar.

- Du Couteau me avisou. Por isso, me encontro aqui nesta noite.

- Então o cão está de guarda? – Talon semicerrou os olhos, Katarina sempre fora assim desde que se conheceram, ele tinha uma tendência a gostar dela, apesar de poder apontar vários defeitos na ruiva, ele gostava. Suportava-a. E com o tempo, ele se acostumou, tanto que as piadas de mau gosto dela, ele apenas as ignorava. Ele admirava o fato de ela ser tão imprevisível. – Você viu a batalha? Realmente, aquela vitória mereceu essa festa.

- Não. A liga não me interessa. – Ele a respondeu seco, Katarina olhou onde estava anteriormente, procurando seu pai, mas o encontrou vindo em direção aos dois. Ela não havia voltado, certamente, ele iria repreendê-la ali mesmo.

- Kat, eu preciso planejar com Talon um assassinato.

- Não irei participar? – Ela cerrou os olhos verdes, ele a deixaria de fora?

- Irá participar, mas Talon precisará roubar algumas coisas antes de você entrar para ajudar. – Ajudar. Aquela palavra a irritou profundamente, virou-se em direção a uma mesa, e foi até lá para encontrar algo para beber. Du Couteau passou pela sacada, indo para onde o lago ficava, e Talon o seguiu. Eles pararam perto de uma árvore, apenas a lua iluminava o local. Via-se o general olhando para cima. Viam-se duas sombras sedentas por um novo assassinato. Mas, Talon reparou algo escondido por trás dos orbes verdes do general.

- Cuide de Katarina. Você é o único que eu confio para tal ato. – Dito isso, ele seguiu novamente para a mansão, deixando Talon em uma dúvida que o corroia por dentro. Sem mais nem menos, ele ia em direção a saída, indo para sua casa.

* * *

A festa acabou e Katarina voltara para seu quarto, e aquela sensação agonizante não cessava. Trocou-se, e deitou em sua cama. Uma brisa fria passava pela cortina, movimentando-a, a janela aberta permitia que a luz do luar entrasse no quarto, iluminando uma lágrima solitária que escorria na face de Katarina. Ela não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas se parasse para pensar, conseguiria.

Acordou com um barulho. Provavelmente já estaria amanhecendo, não havia raios solares mais o céu estava mais claro. Escutou novamente o barulho que vinha do lado de fora da mansão, pegou suas lâminas e em silêncio foi em direção ao seu banheiro, ficou encostada na parede até que viu alguém entrando por sua janela, esperou o homem ficar de costas para ela, e assim encostou a lâmina gelada em seu pescoço, o encurralando. Sentiu o cheiro que emanava dele, e o soltou.

- Ah, é você, Talon. – Ela soltou as lâminas e jogou-as no chão. Talon virou-se para ela, e a observou. Os fios cor de sangue estavam bagunçados, ela estava com um vestido branco sem alças, curto. Ele puxou seu pulso, e a abraçou. Katarina não entendeu o porquê do toque, mas deixou ser abraçada, e tinha a impressão que não queria saber. Ele a abraçava tão forte, como se fosse perdê-la, como se fosse a última vez que a veria, como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Ele desapareceu, Kat. – Katarina demorou a entender o que as palavras de Talon proferiram. Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e rolarem incontrolavelmente por sua face, os braços ele ainda a envolvia, ele a apertava mais, encostou sua cabeça na nuca dela, e ficou assim por algum tempo, ouvindo o choro silencioso dela. O General Du Couteau desaparecera. Havia ficado bem claro com as palavras que ele dissera na noite anterior, mas isso não foi o de menos. O general sabia que desaparecia, tanto que avisou Swain com um bilhete na festa, tanto que já havia planejado tudo para que o Alto Comando soubesse imediatamente. Ele não estaria fugindo, não era típico do general. Talon optou por algo que colocasse suas filhas em risco, já que era o único motivo para ter tudo planejado. E tinha certeza que também era algo ligado aos assassinatos recentes, afinal, não eram comuns as saídas de Du Couteau.

- Kat. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e ouviu o choro ficar mais alto, ela começara a soluçar. – Não chore. – Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, suas lágrimas não cessavam, elas não pareciam ter fim. Parou para pensar, Talon deveria saber alguma coisa, eles haviam conversado na noite anterior. E assim descobriu que aquela sensação agonizante era apenas um pressentimento.

- Talon! – Katarina berrava entre os soluços. Havia acontecido mesmo? Era... Real? Seu pai realmente havia desaparecido? Sentiu-se fraca, inútil. Não havia feito nada. Seus pés não agüentaram e só não caiu no piso frio porque os braços de Talon a seguraram. Se aproveitando disso, ele a pegou no colo, e a deitou novamente na cama, sem tirar seus olhos dela.

- Vou cuidar de você, Kat. – Ele beijou a testa dela e ficou a observando até a mesma pegar no sono. Cassiopeia já deveria saber. A caçula sempre viajava quando não havia batalhas nos Campos de Justiça, não ficava muito com o pai, nunca havia ficado. O Alto Comando Noxiano já havia decretado como morte, uma vez que o desaparecimento era conhecido assim por toda Noxus.

Quando Katarina acordou novamente, Talon estava lá com um café da manhã. Lembrou-se do que ele havia lhe falado. Não era um sonho, realmente acontecera. As lágrimas voltaram a brotar em seus olhos, escorrendo pela face vermelha, ela o olhava em tom de súplica. Suplicava para que ele falasse que estava mentindo, que era uma brincadeira. Mas os olhos de Talon nunca mentiam. E aquela sensação do dia anterior só mostrava o quão real era essa situação.

- Coma, Kat. Só não se acostume. – Viu um sorriso triste nos lábios de Talon. Pegou uma torrada, e a mordeu.

- Ri porque está livre agora, verme? – Ela sussurrou, não estava em condições para difamar Talon, não iria mais tratá-lo daquela forma. Não conseguia falar direito, o nariz escorria, os olhos estavam inchados e sua mão tremula segurava o alimento. Talon via claramente o desespero estampados nos orbes verdes.

- Cogitei a hipótese, mas duvido que esteja livre. Partirei em dois dias para procurar vestígios de algo que possa ter acontecido com ele.

- Irá... Partir? – A voz baixa dela o fez estremecer, não poderia deixá-la. Não agora, não tão frágil.

- Ficarei o tempo que for necessário, por você.

- E depois partirá.

- E voltarei. Seu pai me pediu para fazer uma última coisa.

- Uma última coisa...

- Sim.

- Irá em dois dias?

- Até você fica estável, Katarina. – Ela desviou os olhos, olhou para seus fios bagunçados. A mão de Talon repousava em seu colchão, fixou o olhar ali, e ficou assim por um bom tempo. Suas mãos estavam fechadas, até que ergueu apenas o dedo indicador e enroscou-o ao dedo mindinho de Talon. Ele procurou os olhos dela, e viu novamente as lágrimas, ele queria poder fazer a dor parar, queria mesmo. – Eu já falei para não chorar! – Ele rosnou, e enroscou de volta seu dedo, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos na cama.

- Kat, pare. – Ela chorou mais ainda, mais descontroladamente, fechou seus olhos na tentativa de se acalmar. Talon beijou seus olhos, seus cílios, seu nariz, sua testa, uma das bochechas, e encerrou em sua nuca. – Para, Kat. Para! – Com a outra mão, ela tocou-lhe a face, tocou seus lábios, e ali o beijou. Ele aprofundou o beijo, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. Talon não queria se aproveitar dela, não queria que ela necessitasse dele. E assim, soltou-a, a fazendo cair na cama.

- Talon... – Ele não a olhou, se a olhasse, não conseguiria se controlar.

- Tome um banho, você precisa sair desse quarto.

Assim Katarina saiu, obedecendo ao que ele lhe propunha, deixando de lado seu orgulho. Ao tardar, houvera uma cerimônia na cede do Alto Comando. Ela segurou as lágrimas, e Talon permaneceu ao seu lado todo o tempo, se permitira chorar só quando estivessem sozinhos. E assim, os dias se passaram e fisicamente, Katarina estava bem, havia se afastado dos Campos de Justiça, e ficava e casa, vendo as coisas de seu pai, sofrendo seu luto. Durante um mês inteiro, ela permaneceu nessa melancolia, a única coisa que a alegrava era as visitas mais freqüentes de Talon. Algo que nunca havia sido feito, aconteceu. O assassino conseguiu fazer a cabeça de Katarina, ela voltaria para os Campos de Justiça e ele partiria para Zaun em busca de pistas sobre o desaparecimento de Du Couteau. Não houve protestos, nem nada, de ambas as partes. Os dois sabiam que esse dia chegaria e não hesitaram na despedida. Nesse dia, houve um abraço forte, lágrimas reprimidas e um "Volte Logo" escondido. Ela precisava continuar servindo Noxus, e ele precisava de vingança.

* * *

Um dia no Instituto foi anunciada a entrada de mais um campeão, Katarina nunca comparecia a esses eventos, sempre havia festas de abertura, e batalhas para testar seu potencial. Pelo o que os rumores diziam, seria 'ele' e não 'ela'. Havia uma sala onde eram servidas as ceias, e lá estava Katarina, brincando com a comida com uma cara de tédio. Era uma mesa realmente, muito grande, apostaria que caberiam todos os campeões ali, e sobraria lugar. Estava sentada a frente de Ashe, e ao seu lado estava Caitlyn, e ao lado da Xerife de Piltover, estava o líder da Vanguarda Demaciana, Garen. Ele não tirava seus olhos de Katarina, esperando-a dar uma brecha no algo muito interessante que a ruiva fazia. Ashe falava de seu casamento político com Tryndamere, Caitlyn escutava e retrucava com as experiências que ela e Vi tinham pelas ruas de Piltover.

- O novato será Noxiano! – Falou Garen com uma coxa de frango nas mãos. Atraindo atenção imediatamente de Katarina, que ao olhá-lo cerrou os olhos, tentando encontrar algo vestígio de mentira das palavras ditas.

- Noxiano? Eu conheço cada soldado da Guarda Noxiana, e garanto que ultimamente, nem os generais estão com habilidades o suficiente para tal coisa!

- Katarina, você não volta para Noxus há mais de oito meses. Muita coisa mudou! – Estou a voz berrante de Garen, e sabia que no fundo, ele estava certo.

- O noxiano usa capuz, como será a face dele? Ele será bonito? Faltam homens bonitos nessa liga. – Escutou Caitlyn falando, e aquilo foi a gota d'água. Saiu em direção ao seu dormitório bufando. Garen resolveu de protestar, mas era tarde. – Ela não deve satisfações a ninguém, Garen. – A xerife encerrou sua noite com essas palavras também.

A cada passo que Katarina dava até seu quarto era um mais lento que o outro. Era verdade, quase dez meses haviam se passado desde que seu pai desaparecera, havia partido sim de Noxus, mas nunca havia abandonado seu lar. Swain e Darius a mantinha informada sobre os acontecimentos em Noxus, e esse não iria ser diferente, mas os confrontaria depois.

Estava cansada, queria deitar em sua cama, e dormir. Katarina nunca havia sido boa em arrancar suas emoções por completo, seu luto ainda estava ali, presente cada vez que ficava sozinha, feridas que já haviam cicatrizadas, mas deixavam marcas. Lembrou-se onde estava ao ver um folheto escrito com uma caligrafia surrada "A Sombra da Lâmina juntou-se a liga! Por Noxus!" Mas a Sombra da Lâmina...

- Katarina. – A ruiva ficou estática ao ouvir aquela voz rouca, fechou seus olhos tentando afastar as ilusões. A voz continuava a chamando, ela queria que isso parasse, que acabasse.

- Pare! Saia de minha cabeça! – Ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos em tentativa de não escutar, começou a gritar, só parou ao sentir uma mão tocar seu pulso, e ser encurralada contra a parede. Abriu os olhos que estavam fechados, e viu Talon com o capuz roxo que ela conhecia muito bem, sentiu seu rosto queimar, não sabia o que fazer. Foi quando caiu a ficha que Talon realmente estava ali, se pendurou no pescoço dele, tentando o abraçar. Estava cansada, mas Talon estava ali.

- Voltei, Kat. Voltei. – Ele tirou seus braços da parede, e retirou seu capuz, logo depois a envolveu pela cintura, retribuindo o abraço forte. Sentira falta dela, sentira muito a falta dela. Do cheiro do cabelo dela, da maciez de sua pele, do toque quente que emanava dela. Oito meses viajando por Valoran inteira, para depois ser recebido com aquele abraço. Viajaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias só para conseguir o mínimo de afeto dela. Descobrira por fim, escondido lá entre as estranhas, um sentimento muito maior do que apenas cuidar dela. Ele queria a amá-la. Queria amá-la a noite inteira, queria a fazer ficar alegre. Mas não aquela alegria passageira. Queria aquela alegria lenta e satisfatória. Descobrira um sentimento que pensava não ser recíproco, mas duvidara depois daquele abraço. Um sentimento que não havia a beleza do sangue nele. Só havia o silêncio da paz, e o desespero de uma alegria que tanto buscava sem saber.

- Você é o novato! – Ela falou encostando sua cabeça na nuca de Talon. – Você está aqui! No Instituto!

- Estou, Kat. – Ele a afastou, se a tocasse demais, não se controlaria. Olhou os orbes verdes, e pensou ter visto lágrimas retalhadas. Pegou sua mão, e sorriu para ela. Talon nunca sorria, mas aquele mês que passara ao lado de Katarina, se sentia livre. Não livre do general, e sim livre de si mesmo, livre de Noxus, e de ter que roubar, apenas... Livre. Claro que era um pensamento ingênuo, ele estava assim por estar com ela. Ela que era sua prisão, sua dominação. Porque no fundo, Talon sempre seria um submisso da família Du Couteau.

Katarina sorriu em resposta, e o guiou até seu quarto. Ela queria saber como havia sido a viagem, o que ele havia descoberto, os lugares que visitara, o porquê de estar na liga. Mas ao chegar, começou a pensar novamente em ser um truque de sua mente. Talon realmente estava ali? Há quanto tempo tinha aquelas ilusões dele estando ali? Aquele pesadelo algum dia acabaria?

- Talon. – Ela sussurrou, ao passar pela porta, percebeu a admiração da ilusão, ou de Talon. Ela não sabia o que era o que. O tempo que ficara sem o ver, causou isso a essa. Olhando para o nada, as lágrimas obtiveram permissões para escorrer pela face. Não entendia, aquilo deveria ter passado, certo?

- Kat, o que houve? – Talon se desesperou ao vê-la chorando novamente. Ele achava que ela já estaria bem. Já era hora para tal coisa. Ou não seria por isso? – Eu estou aqui. – Passou a mão pelos fios cor de sangue e ficou a observando, preferia ser torturado a ver aquilo.

- Está mesmo? Não é um truque de minha cabeça?

- Não, eu realmente estou aqui. – Dito isso, pegou a face de Katarina e distribuiu beijos por ela igual na manhã em que contara-lhe sobre o desaparecimento de seu pai. – Consegue sentir? Estou aqui. – E da mesma forma daquele dia, ela selou seus lábios aos dele, aprofundando o beijo que seguia quente. Que conseguia, por fim, demonstrar a falta que cada um fazia na vida do outro. Ele queria amá-la, queria arrancar a dor dela. Talon abriu seus olhos e viu a pupila verde jorrando lágrimas.

- Você disse que não tinha interesses na liga, porque entrou então? – Ela falou entre o beijo, tinha que perguntar, aquilo estava a matando por dentro.

- Algumas pistas me trouxeram aqui. – Assim que falou, a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, a beijando sem pausas. E ele esperava que ela nunca desconfiasse que ele estaria ali parar cuidar dela. Com o tempo, descobriu que mesmo que se o general não houvesse pedido, ele cuidaria dela. Estaria ali sempre por ela. E ela estaria ali por ele. Ditou isso, a amou diversas vezes naquela noite, e lutaria sim, ao lado dela sempre. Afinal, ele era submisso a ela.

* * *

** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii minna! Hiviann voltou! \õ/ AYAMINNNNNNNNNNNN SUA LINDA! Olha essa fic fresquinha :3 (Tô pensando em escrever outros casais, você deve estar enjoando deles T_T) Quando eu jogo com o Talon, eu fico com tanta inspiração *u* Essa fic... foi um pouquinho grande, até mesmo pra mim. Porque assim, deu 4 folhas do meu caderninho... Fiz durante as aulas no colégio... Houveram muitos erros drásticos no português, medinho de lembrar e_e mas, mas ta aí ok. 3k de words -q me sinto... Happy! Ahhhhhhhh, se alguém estiver lendo, e quiser me adicionar no LoL, sei lá né, trocar ideia... O tal do nome do invocador é Nivinnie. Sei lá, só pra deixar claro que não é Hiviann -q **

**Obrigada**

**Hiviann**


End file.
